dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Cooler
Appearce Very tall up to even his father King Cold's chest and has purple skin like his father and white natural born body armor like his younger brother Frieza as they hail from same race and has a blue outline on his head left over from the thawing process unlike his brother who has a more purple colored head shape leftover and him red ascents under his eyes. Personality is very cunning like his father and very ruthless and xenophobic like his family as well but having alot less pride due his father's treatment of him and spoiling of his brother frieza and being a lot more determined as he trained to get a rare fitith form that is rare among his race and is shown to not much relation to planet trade organization even going as far to kill king cold and attempting to do it to his younger brother frieza twice and only helping his family when seen beneficial to his part of the trade organization and having a rare lust for battle only seen in saiyans. and also having a respect for his minions that frieza has never shown as well as being brutal perfectionist when it comes to battle even going as far as mocking frieza when three saiyans escaped planet vegeta at its demise unknown to frieza History being the oldest child out of three he was often the one punished for the misdeeds of the other siblings and them getting spoiled for it which put cooler at odds with his family. later on in coolers life in had his own portion of the planet trade organization which at the time of his demise had more planets than even Frost himself before getting repaired by the gete star to extract his revenge against son goku for killing Freeza not cause he cared about him cause he had trained for his fith form to do such himself and failing for the second time and third time being when he got revived by Dr Raichi into a ghost version of himself and the next being fu where failed again despite obtaining a even powerful form than his last. leaving the world in his place his three elite soldiers took his place as leader until his fifth return where he had been building up the cooler force in order get ahead of his brothers while he was behind. getting revived and defeated so many times demented cooler turning him more brutal and more cunning than ever before even king cold himself was getting frighten by his sons power and going on to rule in fathers place when he killed him and took rule as the new emperor of of the universe until being defeated by Rezok and having army being lead by Thouser alone this time until years later getting revived by a ghost verision of himself and Meta cooler which turned out to be failed attempted by his father and a alternate verision of himself referred as Xeno Cooler who was the cooler thought to be revived version of himself by fu and them reclaiming the title from Thouser and stuck with each other due to benefit it had on their organization Powers & Abilities in his true form he was on par with Freeza in his true form but way above freeza at his 100 percent power in his his fifth form and Transformations Filth form unlike most members of his race he had unique body type which allowed him with training to access a filth form and also unlike his family and race he never uses suppressed forms like king cold,frieza and frost and being so big as too be up king cold's chest even being able to crush dominate most saiyan's with ease such as king vegeta with one foot and having a unique head crest in this form and a natural armor that also acts as a mask which deepens his voice as result of it covering his mouth Golden Form with his great power and potential its no doubt he was able to achieve a legendary form such as this but at time it was used he had not mastered or perfected to level that frieza had at that point leading to his downfall at the hands of Goku and Cumber